


Gifts

by jtsbar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtsbar/pseuds/jtsbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various gifts are given</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

temporarily deleted


End file.
